igrzyskasmiercifandomcom-20200214-history
Effie Trinket
Effie Trinket jest opiekunką trybutów z Dystryktu 12. Jej zadaniem w Igrzyskach jest przeprowadzenie dożynek i doprowadzenie trybutów do Kapitolu. Effie starała się, aby zarazić trybutów swoim entuzjazmem i pokazuje im z radością wszystkie dogodności w pociągu i Kapitolu. Na stałe mieszka w Kapitolu, a do 12 Dystryktu przyjeżdża tylko na dożynki. Igrzyska Śmierci Pierwszy raz widzimy ją na publicznych Dożynkach w jej różowej peruce i wściekle różowym stroju. Przystąpiła do losowania trybutów ze swoim tradycyjnym:'' Damy mają pierwszeństwo. Wylosowała Primrose, a kiedy Katniss zgłosiła się zamiast niej uznała, że zrobiła to, bo chciała, aby cała sława przypadła Prim. Potem wylosowała Peetę i zakończyła Dożynki tradycyjnym `''I niech los zawsze wam sprzyja! ''` Po czasie przeznaczonym na pożegnanie z rodziną, Effie zabiera Katniss i Peetę do pociągu transportującego trybutów do Kapitolu. Bardzo dbała o maniery przy stole, więc Katniss na złość dokończyła posiłek palcami, a potem wytarła je o obrus. Potem oglądała z nimi relacje z Dożynek w innych dystryktach. Gdy przyszedł Haymitch i zwymiotował na dywan, ona zdegustowana na palcach wyszła zostawiając mentora z trybutami. W Kapitolu to ona dbała o harmonogram dnia. Powiedziała sponsorom, z którymi rozmawiała, że Katniss i Peeta są jak węgiel, który wydobywa się w ich Dystrykcie, a ten węgiel pod naciskiem zmienia się w perłę. Chodziło jej pewnie, że w odpowiednim ciśnieniu i tempertaurze węgiel zamienia się w diamenty. Gdy Effie dowiedziała się, że Katniss strzeliła do organizatorów na indywidualnych prezentacjach, przeraziła się. Jednak, gdy otrzymała 11 punktów, szczerze jej pogratulowała. Przed wywiadem z Caesarem Flickermanem Effie uczyła Katniss chodzić na wysokich obcasach i w długiej sukience, a także instruowała ją, jak zachowywać się przed kamerami. Dzień przed rozpoczęciem Igrzysk życzyła Katniss i Peecie szczęścia i powiedziała, że bardzo ich polubiła i w następnym roku powinni przydzielić ją do jakiegoś lepszego dystryktu.thumb'' Gdy Katniss i Peeta wygrali, Effie była bardzo zadowolona i aż tryskała humorem. Po wywiadach pożegnała się ze zwyciężcami i zapowiedziała swoją obecność podczas Tournee Zwycięzców. W pierścieniu ognia Effie przyjeżdża do 12 Dystryktu na Tournee Zwyciężców. Podczas jazdy pociągiem, który zrobił niezapowiedzianą wcześniej przerwę, była zła, bo to niweczyło jej plan dnia. To zirytowało Katniss, która powiedziała wtedy kilka nie miłych słów Effie, co bardzo ją zraniło. Jednak potem Katniss bardzo wylewnie ją przeprosiła i wszystko wróciło do normy. Gdy przyjechali do 11 Dystryktu Effie była zła, bo przewieźli ich pod Pałac Sprawiedliwości w ciężarówce jak zwykłych kryminalistów. Podczas swojej przemowy o poległych trybutach z 11 Dystryktu Peeta ofiarował rodzinie Rue i Thresha nagrodą pieniężną. Było to niezaplanowane wcześniej, bo Peeta obawiał się, że Effie każe mu to wykreślić. Potem także, gdy zwiedzała ten pałac (Effie uznawała się za znawczynię architektury) strażnicy pokoju wyprowadzili ją, a strażniczka nawet dźgała ją w plecy pistoletem. Po tournee Effie przyjechała do domu Katniss na przymierzanie sukien ślubnych. Podczas dożynek, kiedy wiedziała, że na Ćwierćwiecze Poskromienia pojedzie Katniss jako trybutka i Peeta lub Haymitch jako trybut, nie tryskała charakterystyczną dla siebie energią.'' Długo trzymała rękę w kuli damskiej, by wyłuskać jedną karteczkę.'' Effie znowu odprowadza Katniss i Peetę do pociągu. Jest zadowolona, kiedy znowu Cinna sprawił, że stroje trybutów z 12 Dystryktu zostaną niezapomniane. Kiedy Katniss i Peeta mówią Effie co zrobili na indywidualnych prezentacjach, jest ona wstrząśnięta. Gdy wraca obejrzeć wyniki prezentacji ma zapuchnięte, czerwone od płaczu oczy. '' Kiedy Katniss rozsadza arenę, Effie zostaje pojmana przez Kapitol razem ze stylistami Peety. Kosogłos Nie jest wiadomo, co dokładnie i gdzie przebywała Effie po rozsadzeniu przez Katniss areny. Katniss dowiaduje się o rozkazie zabicia ekipy przygotowawczej Peety i być może Effie. Jednak po zajęciu Kapitolu przez rebeliantów okazuje się, że Effie żyje. W Kosogłosie Katniss zauważa, że entuzjazm Effie po przybyciu do 13 nieco przygasł. Effie zaczęła zajmować się tym co robiła podczas Igrzysk Śmierci - zaczęła pilnowac rozkładu dnia i pomagać Katniss np. przy przebieraniu sie w kostium Kosogłosa. Po wojnie Effie najprawdopodobniej zamieszkała na stałe w Kapitolu. Wygląd Podczas 74. Igrzysk Śmierci Effie nosi różową perukę. Podczas dożynek jest ubrana w zielony kostium. Effie także zawsze miała na twarzy dość dużo makijażu. W "W Pierścieniu Ognia" Effie nosi pomarańczową perukę, a potem metalizująco złotą. Na jej twarzy często gości uśmiech, pełen śnieżnobiałych zębów. Charakter Effie Trinket była odpowiedzialna. Zawsze starała robić wszystko nienagannie, bez zarzutu. Miała przygotowane zawsze harmonogramy. Mimo jej pochodzenia z Kapitolu, starała się pomóc trybutom z 12 Dystryktu. Była bardzo wrażliwa. Zrozumiała co czują rodziny i znajomi zabijanych na arenie trybutów, gdy Katniss i Peeta mieli iśc po raz drugi na arenę - tym razem na pewną śmierć. Strała się zarażać wszystkich swoim entuzjazmem. Powiedzonka Effie lubiła mówić '''-''' Pomyślnych Igrzysk i niech los zawsze wam sprzyja.'' ''-''' (ang.) Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor''. ''-''' Czeka nas wielki, wielki, wielki dzień.'' -(ang.) It's going to be a big big big day. Effiegreen-600x600.jpg Effie T..jpg Effie na dożynkach.png Effiecrying.png Hunger-games-catching-fire-effie-trinket-elizabeth-banks-photo-picture-portrait-fb.jpg 180px-Effie4.jpg 180px-Hunger-games effie 510.jpeg 198px-Effie during the reaping.png 200px-Effie promo new.png Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Kapitol Kategoria:Igrzyska Kategoria:Ludzie